In wireless networks, packets or Media Access Control Protocol Data Units (MAC PDUs) typically include a MAC header, a payload (e.g., either data message or management message), and a Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) to allow for error detection over the payload or message. The MAC header and CRC add substantial overhead for the MAC PDU. It may be desirable to decrease packet overhead where possible.